As this type of apparatus, there is an apparatus applied to an internal combustion engine that can perform a cylinder resting operation in a hybrid vehicle (refer to Patent Literature 1). According to the apparatus disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, if required output is less than a predetermined value when it is required to start the internal combustion engine, the internal combustion engine is started in a partially cylinder resting state, and if the required output is greater than the predetermined value, the internal combustion engine is started in a full cylinder operation.
Moreover, as an apparatus applied to a vehicle other than the hybrid vehicle, Patent Literature 2 discloses an apparatus configured to produce compression required to start an engine in one bank, while reducing a pump loss in another bank, during rotation of the engine in a self-sustaining operation stop state.